


meet me by the lockers

by Tator



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe, It's All Very Sweet, M/M, david gives matteo his jersey, hot jock David, still awkward Matteo, still trying his best Jonas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: “The football game obviously. You know, the one that your so-called boyfriend is the captain of.”“So-call- Don’t say it like that. He’s my actual boyfriend,” Matteo mumbles and turns away to start walking to class.or david, social king and hottest guy in the whole school, and matteo are, in fact, dating





	meet me by the lockers

**Author's Note:**

> based off of [54\. Against a Locker Kiss](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/187059246603/prompt-list) from a prompts listed posted on my tumblr

Jonas slid up beside Matteo and slammed against the locker next to his, landing with a clang and making Matteo jump up a little on his toes. “Are you going to game tonight?” He asks in a rush, and Matteo barely has the second to process it before Jonas asks again. “Are you going or not?” There was a little more whine in his voice this time around. 

“To what?” Matteo asks slowly, grabbing the last book he needed and shutting the door to his locker with a click. 

“The _game._” 

“What _game?_” 

“The football game obviously. You know, the one that your so-called boyfriend is the captain of.” 

“_So-call_;- Don’t say it like that. He’s my actual boyfriend,” Matteo mumbles and turns away to start walking to class. 

__

__

Jonas follows right on his heels. “Well, that certainly would be a lot more believable if we ever actually saw you guys together-” 

“I’m a catch you know,” he interrupts, tired of having to explain to everyone he tells that him and David Schreibner, yes _that_ David Schreibner, social king and hottest guy in the whole school, were in fact dating. Boyfriends, if you will. Matteo certainly does. 

“If you’re a catch, David is a fucking whale, and we both knows that’s true. Anyways, the game.” 

“I’m meeting my mom for dinner tonight. I already had to reschedule.” 

Jonas scoffs. “Likely excuse.” 

“It’s true,” Matteo rolls his eyes. “Besides, you’ve never been interested in football before. Something about capitalism and sports empires and socially approved violence, if I remember right.”

“That was before I saw you stashing a jersey in your bag that for sure does not belong to you,” Jonas dramatically looks into where Matteo’s bag is still slightly unzipped. 

“It’s David’s. He asked me to wear it to the game,” Matteo turns around the corner with his cheeks burning brightly at the confession. God, he felt like a fucking cliche when David had brought it up. Felt even more like one because he feels so giddy about it, like some teenage girl, twirling her pigtails around her fingers and popping bumble gum when her crush comes up to talk to her.

“So you are-”

“I already told him there was a chance I couldn’t go. There will be more games.” 

“So you’re going to wear it later then?” Jonas asks with an obvious glee in his voice and lightness in his step. 

Matteo rolls his eyes again, afraid her ears were fucking scarlet at this point. “I have to go. Byyyye,” he drawls out and enters his classroom. 

His phone buzzes, and he pulls it out to check it. 

**⚽Da.Vid💋:**  
_What were you and Jonas talking about?_  
_You looked like a tomato haha_

**Teo🍝❤️:**  
_stop spying on me weirdo_

**⚽Da.Vid💋:**  
_I haven’t seen my super cute boyfriend in like two days can you blame me for looking?_

**Teo🍝❤️ :**  
_super cute bf? do i kno him? dont tell me its jonas_

**⚽Da.Vid💋 :**  
_You caught me. I’ve been hanging out with you for weeks just to get into Jonas’ pants. _

**Teo🍝❤️ : **  
_he asked me if i was going to the game_  
_and he made fun of for the jersey thing_

**⚽Da.Vid💋 : **  
_I see you’re not wearing it _👀👀  
_Will I still get to see you before?_

**Teo🍝❤️ : **  
_its itchy_  
_and everyone would jsut think i stole it like a creep_  
_meet you after school?_

“Mr. Florenzi,” a sharp, nasally voice calls out. Matteo looks up from his phone, and the entire class is watching him as the teacher stares, her arms crossed in front of her chest. “Is there something you wanted to share with the class?” 

“No,” he answers, and he catches Amira laughing at him out the corner of his eye. 

“Gotta be better than that,” she whispers, and Matteo just flicks her off with an exaggerated scowl. 

He doesn’t get a chance to check it until he’s halfway to Spanish. 

**⚽Da.Vid💋:**  
_I’ll get a matching one with Florenzi and a bowl of pasta._  
_We’ll be best dressed of the year. _  
_I’ll meet you at your locker after PE_

Time ticks kind of slowly after that. Matteo wasn’t able to keep track of what was going on in class, scribbling down random doodles during all the lectures and looking up at Amira with puppy dog eyes until she rolled her and showed him her answers, and during lunch, Carlos and Jonas were busy working on some German paper in the library. Abdi spent the entire thing talking about Sam, and her eyes, and her laugh, and her hair, and yadda yadda yadda. Matteo stopped listening halfway though. Same old. Same old, he thought. He’s heard it all before. 

After what feels like a small eternity, or maybe just an average couple of hours, Matteo manages to make it to his locker. His locker that was currently sans any David near it. Matteo pouted at the sight and started shoving his books in some haphazard format inside, thinking that this game of tetris he had with all his stuff might pass the time a little. 

He hears quick footsteps come up besides him, and he turns, expecting to see his devastatingly dashing boyfriend, but was disappointed with just Jonas. He must notice when Matteo deflates a little because he says, “It’s good to see you too, man,” with a dramatic frown. 

“Sorry,” Matteo says, and bumps their fists together. “David is meeting me after gym.” 

“Did I hear my name?” Matteo shuts his locker and sees David smiling brightly back at him. His hair is sticking to his forehead, and his cheeks are flushed, probably from PE class still. Wow, Matteo thinks. He really was a teenage girl. He thinks he might be swooning a little bit. “Na?” He asks when Matteo doesn’t say anything, his eyes flicking down to Matteo’s lips from his eyes quickly. 

“Na,” Matteo repeats dumbly. His mouth feels kind of dry, and he _really_ remembers that they haven’t seen each other in two days all of a sudden. 

“Um,” Jonas drawls out, fiddling with his bag straps awkwardly. Matteo almost feels like it serves him right from the amount of times he’s been the third wheel for him, but decides that he probably should save him after all. 

“Oh, uh, Jonas, you know David, right?” Matteo says and takes half a step back so they could all look at each other better. 

David nods and raises his hand. “Yeah, yeah,” Jonas agrees and meets David halfway. “We had math together right?” 

“Something like that,” David laughs and takes half a step back into Matteo’s space until their shoulders were brushing. 

“Well, uh, I’ve gotta run. Uh, Carlos and I are meeting. Yeah. See you tomorrow, bro?” Matteo nodded and they bumped elbows. “See you, David,” Jonas waves, and then wonders off, giving Matteo a smug look as he left. 

“That was, uh,” David starts and then stops with a laugh. 

“Weird,” Matteo finishes for him. “That was weird.” 

“Yeah, a little,” David agrees, scrunching up his nose cutely. “So.” 

“So,” Matteo repeats and leans against his locker. 

David leans in close, and Matteo can feel the heat off of him. “Laura will be out tonight, if you wanted to come over after the game.” 

“What are you implying, Mr. Schreibner? I’m not easy, you know.” 

“I’m making no comment about that,” David replies with a smirk. “But it would be _very_ nice to have my _very_ cute boyfriend come over to celebrate tonight.”

Matteo hums. “Seems confident of you to plan a celebration before you even play. I’ll have you know I only hang out with the real winners.” 

“Well, if a win is what it takes to get you to come over, then that’s plenty of motivation to score a few goals,” David mutters into the side of Matteo’s face and kisses him sweetly right next to the lockers.


End file.
